syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Section Assault on KemSynth Petroleum
The Red Section Assault on KemSynth Petroleum was a major conflict of Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror in which Gabe Logan and his team were ordered by Washington to investigate the intrusion of KemSynth Petroleum by Red Section. Events Briefing in medias res Teresa: "We lost contact with the refinery six hours ago. We have no idea how long the targets've been on site. Zoom in, sector 344." Lian: "Stop! Stop! That's our LZ, right there." Gabe: "Targets?" Teresa: "A paramilitary group calling itself Red Section. They've been linked to a number of ops in the past two years." Gabe: "Who is he?" Teresa: "According to his profile, he's the foreman of the refinery." Gabe: "Connections? Why us?" Teresa: "His file has a classified section, person of interest to the Pentagon. They want a covert response. No conventional forces." Lian: "Politics? Washington doesn't want news getting out 'til they're ready." Gabe: "They're not telling us ev'rything. Tell 'em we'll go. But on my terms only." In a flashback, Gabe and Lian are being given a situation report on the circumstances. The paramilitary gang Red Section has seized KemSynth Petroleum for an indeterminate time frame, and Washington has ordered the IPCA to investigate, since they require a covert response. Gabe realises there is something they don't know about, but decides to go on his terms. Approach on the facility Gabe: "I'm on the gun. Don't slow down." Lian: "INCOMING!...Hold on." The scene cuts back into the transport plane, where Lian tells Gabe they are approximately two minutes away from the petroleum facility, and reports there is still no contact. Outside the plane, its landing gear is deployed and Lian tells Gabe there is one more minute until they reach the landing zone. Logan locks and loads a pistol, then says he's ready; Lian tells Alima they're locked down. Alima tells them 'clear' and the plane descends onto the snow. Another brief flashback shows Gabe commenting about having no interference. He wants it done his way. The snowcat then descends a slope as it accelerates and Lian tells Gabe the insertion point is one klick out. She switches to stealth mode while Gabe activates his thermal goggles, then curses. Lian reports 'switching to IR' and Gabe decides to get on the turret. He tells his partner not to slow down before he heads on the gun. Lian shouts there is incoming RPG fire as an explosion goes off inches from them. She tells Gabe to hold on and a few thugs on the ground are killed by Logan's gunfire. The vehicle goes down another slope and grinds to a halt close to the refinery. Gabe hops off the turret and sees an explosion in the distance. He tells Lian he will get off there and she must go to the comm tower. She replies she will and they will rendezvous in 10 minutes. Logan sprints towards the facility and tells Lian he's inside the compound. Lian responds she heard him, then adds that the enemy is ready and waiting for the agency. Gabe agrees they were waiting, but guarantees they weren't ready. The distillation column goes critical ﻿'Gabe': "Teresa, we've got a problem. Warning system's on." Teresa: "Check the column. D'you see a flame jet?" Gabe: "Negative. No flame jet." Teresa: "That means they've closed the release valve. Pressure in the column will be critical soon. You have to get that valve open, Gabe." '' ﻿'Gabe': ''"Right." Upon dropping off, Gabe makes a comment on the warning system being activated. He tells Teresa he doesn't see a flame jet and is told he must open the valve before the column's pressure goes critical. He then notices a worker running away being killed by a sniper and resolves to take down the marksman. Logan fights his way through a wave of Red Section troops, and eventually drops the sharpshooter. When climbing a ladder to the distillation tower, a soldier beneath him is crushed by falling debris. Teresa warns him to open the valve when he realises the column is becoming unstable. Gabe eventually pulls the lever and neutralises the threat. Covering fire for Lian Xing Warning System: "Attention all personnel. Distillation column pressure levels stabilising. Pressure levels stabilising. This has been the automated warning system." Gabe: "Teresa, pressure level's stabilised. Lian, report. How's that uplink?" Lian: "Comm tower's down. I'll install it on the microwave tower instead. Almost to your position now." Gabe: "Copy that. I'll cover you from up here." Lian: "Clear?" Gabe: "Incoming." With the distillation column stabilised for the moment, Gabe turns his attention to Lian's uplink. Because the comm tower is down, his partner opts to use the microwave tower. He decides to provide her with cover. The pair take down Red Section patrols until Lian installs the uplink. The duo separate Teresa: "Gabe, I'm picking up two-way from the refinery to a position south of the refinery." Lian: "Staging area?" Teresa: "No idea. But I've got radio traffic inside the refinery. They're moving a hostage through the maintenance tunnels. No idea if it's Freeman." Gabe: "Download the off-site coordinates to Lian. I'll head down into the maintenance tunnels." Lian: "Let's go." Gabe: "Lian..." Lian: "I know. Let's get this done." With two-way from the facility to a position south of the petroleum, and radio traffic within the refinery itself, Teresa reports a hostage is being moved through the maintenance tunnels. Gabe proceeds inside while Lian is told to investigate the off-site coordinates. Lian rushes off but Gabe tries to stop her. She decides to head to the next position. Accessing the security network Gabe: "Teresa, I'm at the elevator shaft." Teresa: "Red Section has locked down all of the elevator controls. Use the computer in the security office to turn the controls back on." '' With Lian now busy heading to the south, Gabe continues along his main tasks. He takes down waves of thugs and soldiers as he proceeds to the office that holds a computer system. Once patched in, he attempts to access the refinery via the maintenance elevator. An undercover casualty '''Gabe:' "Teresa, I've found a body. Not one of the terrorists."﻿ Teresa: "Refinery worker?"﻿ Gabe: "No, I know this man. Jack Miller. NSA. What the hell was NSA doing here?"﻿ Teresa: "I'll see what I can find out."﻿ Gabe: "Dig quietly. I'm beginning to think there're other reasons we were sent in alone."﻿ Teresa: "On it."﻿ Gabe: "Miller has a security card key that reads B1. Maybe we'll unlock some answers. Logan out."﻿ In an out-of-the-ordinary area, Gabe finds the body of a National Security Agency operative, Jack Miller, and wonders why another organisation was brought in when the Pentagon specifically requested that no conventional forces be involved.﻿ Discovery of Kreisler's signature Gabe: "Teresa, I may've found something. A box of requisition forms stashed in the shed. Teresa: "Out of the ordinary?" Flames within the snow Gabe: "Where're you holding Freeman?" Red Jack: "Is this an interrogation?" The security network hacked into, Logan advances for the lift, only to find an enemy similar, armour- and weapon-wise, to Anton Girdeaux, who he confronted and defeated in Washington Memorial. Red Jack, the second-in-command for the KemSynth operation, radioes the main leader, Black King, and tells him he found the intruder. The commander tells his subordinate that he's jeopardising the mission, and that the enemy must be terminated. Red Jack decides to use his flamethrower to spray waves of fire in Gabe's general direction, knowing this will force him out from hiding. Now contending with a bulletproof-clad enemy, Gabe is forced to play a game of hit-and-run. He heads for the area where he found Jack Miller's body, since that affords him the best cover from the intense heat. Standing well back from Red Jack, and consistently stonewalling despite questioning his nemesis, he decides to kill the Red Section leader. With his sniper rifle equipped, he zooms in on the scope and fires a few precision shots at the enemy's fuel tank until finally it explodes into a flaming inferno. The fires scorch Jack from inside of his armour and causes him to be cooked from the inside out. The area now clear, Gabe heads for the elevator. Traversing the employee lounge Gabe Logan: "Teresa, I'm at the security elevator." Teresa Lipan: "Freeman's office is on the next floor. You're entering a section of the KemSynth facility marked 'secure'." Gabe Logan: "I'm ready. Still no word from Lian?" Teresa Lipan: "Nothing." Gabe Logan: "Damn it." Inside the lower levels, Gabe continues sneaking on, coming across a squad of Red Section troops who are relaxing. The undisciplined men conveniently left their unit orders despite being told to destroy them. Killing the lone wolf at the vending machine, and then the others watching the TV, he takes down the last one when he tries to grab a soda. He then arrives at another lift and uses it to access a secure area of the refinery. The powerless office Red Section soldier: "I want into the server room. Now. Or I'll kill you myself." Technician: "I can't... The locks are palm print readers... They don't work without power..." Red Section soldier: "Then take me to the power room. You're going to restore the power." Emerging from the lift, Gabe engages a group of soldiers before arriving outside an office. He trails an electrician being held at gunpoint by a Red Section thug before the latter can access the power room. Working with the civilian, he restores the power system and the entire area is illuminated. Data uplink installation Gabe Logan: "I'm at the internal computer now. New uplink installed." Lian Xing: "Gabe, come in!" Gabe Logan: "Lian! We lost contact." Lian Xing: "I've just now found a clear frequency. I'm at Red Section's LZ. They've brought in an LC-130 and they're jamming radio." Gabe Logan: "I'm in the KemSynth server room. 3 data drives are missing. See if they're being loaded onto the plane." Lian Xing: "Copy that. If they're here, I'll find them. Xing out." With the electrician relying on him for protection, Logan accesses the refinery mainframe using Freeman's access code and takes down Red Section personnel who obstruct his path. He finds that the mercenaries have been raiding information from the office and attempts to infiltrate Security Section D, but the worker cannot bypass the DNA scan. Instead, he gets boosted into a ventilation shaft, from which he drops down and starts picking a door lock that hampers his access to the secret area. Sabotage of Red Section's transport Lian Xing: "Teresa, I've accessed the transponder terminal and retrieved the code." Teresa Lipan: "Copy that. I've checked the NORAD logs. No record of any LC-130 transports entering US airspace." Lian Xing: "The plane is here! Ask them to explain that!" Teresa Lipan: "I will... Meanwhile, we need to make sure it can't make any more unauthorised flights." Lian Xing: "I'm on it... Xing out." The scene cuts to show Lian arriving at the enemy's landing zone. She decides to search the area for data stolen from Freeman's server, and finds KemSynth drivers, confirming Gabe's suspicion of Red Section gathering refinery equipment. Finding the LC-10's transponder code, she must then ground their operations, which she does by deploying explosives on the plane's tail. Upon fighting off another wave of enemies, one of which has commandeered the Agency snowcat, she detonates the C4 and decommissions the plane, before heading back to assist Logan. Diffusing the containment room explosive ﻿ Red Section soldier 1: "This should allow us plenty of time to clear out before all hell breaks loose." Red Section soldier 2: "Are you sure that's enough time?" Red Section soldier 1: "Yeah, I'm sure... We still have a target loose here. We have to make sure he can't deactivate this thing once we leave." Red Section soldier 2: "Who the hell is that up there?" Red Section soldier 1: "It's him, you idiot!... Send backup to the pump station! NOW!" Gabe, meanwhile, has picked the door lock and accesses an area that borders on Security Section D. He kills more Red Section troops and defuses laser mines which patrols set up beforehand. Finding the enemy has planted a bomb, he rushes to diffuse it, and succeeds with mere seconds to spare. Kreisler commits suicide Gabe Logan: "Kreisler! Where's Freeman? Where are the discs?" William Kreisler: "You're too late... They got him in the substation... And they're gonna blow it up..." Gabe Logan: "Teresa, check the schematics for a hothouse. And tell Lian to head over to the substation. I'll meet her there." Teresa Lipan: "Copy that. As soon as I restore contact, I'll let her know. I'm looking at the schematics for Security Section D, and a whole section of it's blacked out. Looks like enough room for a hothouse." Gabe Logan: "Whatever the hell it is, I bet the optical disc is there... Logan out." With the scientist William Kreisler expendable, Black King orders that he be terminated. A Red Section soldier switches on a poison gas system, and Logan hurries to deactivate the switch. Upon untying Kreisler, he asks where the discs are. He's told it's too late: the enemy has it and is planning to destroy the pipeline substation. The scientist then succumbs to a white flower. Logan presses on towards the greenhouse, where he finds Kreisler's optical disc. The door suddenly shuts, trapping him inside. He fends off a group of enemy elites, and the door opens again when the troops are killed. Gabe then hurries to the substation, trying to stop Black King from setting off the bombs he planted. The final showdown Lian Xing: "Gabe!" Red Section soldier: "He's up here!" Gabe Logan: "Lian! You ok?" Lian Xing: "Barely... Thank God you made it!" Gabe Logan: "What's the situation? How many are there?" Lian Xing: "2 dozen, maybe more... All between us and Freeman. Black King is holding him on the east floor." Gabe Logan: "Black King?" Lian Xing: "Their commander. He's lined the east floor with explosives and claims that he's wired into them directly!... They're not going to surrender." Gabe Logan: "I never thought they would... I'm going to work my way down to Freeman. When I yell for cover, you pin them down. Then I'll move." Red Section soldier: "He can't get past all of us!" Now reunited with Lian, Gabe takes down a gang of Red Section soldiers and heads for the pipeline substation. He first defuses the explosives planted by the enemy while Lian provides him with covering fire. When Black King is killed, the duo head for Malcolm Freeman, only to find that the civilian also commited suicide, this time with a cyanide capsule. They recover the data discs and return to base. Aftermath Decrypting the intel on the discs, Gabe finds another operation in Peru, where the revolutionary soldiers are allied with Red Section. He heads into the area to rescue Addison Hargrove and attempts to collect samples of plants that survived.Category:Conflicts of Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror